Under Cherry Blossom Tree
by linagitashiranui
Summary: Jika kau berdiri dibawah pohon sakura pada hari jumat, pukul empat sore dimusim panas, maka belahan jiwamu akan ada pada sisi satunya. Mitosnya sih bilang gitu. Tapi gimana belahan jiwaku mau dateng kalau ada pria sangar berkacamata bertampang bak yakuza mantengin disisi satunya? . . RR please ?. Aoba x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

** All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**LINA POV**

"Kakak, tolong ajari aku ini" Pintaku sambil menunjukan soal ujian tertulis jounnin yang tak bisa kukerjakan. Wanita berambut coklat panjang dikepang itu pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menjelaskan langkah demi langkah yang harus kukerjakan.

"Begitu, kamu mengerti?" Tanyanya. Aku Cuma manggut-manggut saja walau sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti. Kuambil kembali bukuku dan coba mengerjakan seperti yang dibilangnya. Satu menit...dua menit...tiga menit...dan menit demi menit sudah berlalu, namun tak segorespun huruf atau angka tertulis dikertas.

"Kakaaaak" Ujarku dengan nada mengiba. Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya seraya geleng-geleng kepala. Namaku adalah Lina Namikaze, saudara kembar tidak idientik dari Aerith Namikaze. Karena dia dilahirkan duluan, maka kupanggil dia kakak. Yah, walaupun ada yang bilang yang lahir belakangan lah yang dipanggil kakak karena mendorong sang adik, entahlah.

Berbeda dengan kakakku yang sejak awal memang dianugrahi dengan otak jenius, aku agak lamban dalam menangkap pelajaran. Nilai-nilaiku di akademi pun pas-pasan, bahkan ada beberapa yang harus mengulang dan lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan juga. Karena kejeniusannya kakakku berhasil meraih peringkat chuunin hanya satu bulan setelah lulus dari akademi diusia sepuluh tahun dan direkomendasikan untuk ikut ujian jounnin pada usia 12 tahun dan lulus.

Sementara aku, walau kini kakakku sudah menikati status jounnin selama delapan tahun, aku masih terjebak dengan status chuunin, dan bisa dibilang aku pun berhasil menraih tingkatan ini karena beruntung. Sebenarnya tak apa sih kata orang tuaku, tapi sikap kompetenku tidak mau kalah olehnya. Aku juga ingin memimpin tim dan dipanggil sensei. Dan aku pun kerap jadi bahan ejekan teman-teman seangkatanku yang semuanya sudah menjadi jounnin, hanya aku saja yang masih chuunin.

Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu saja gagal dalam tes pertama, karena tesnya adalah ujian tertulis dan aku sangat payah akan hal itu. Waktunya hanya satu jam dengan jumlah enam puluh soal, sementara aku ketika latihan saja butuh dua hari agar bisa memahami soal sial itu. Celakanya setiap tahun selalu bertambah buruk, karena itulah aku pun selalu langganan keluar ruang ujian paling duluan. Hiks, menyedihkan sekali. Tapi walau begitu aku tidak akan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

.

"Heee, bimbingan!?" Ujarku keheranan.

"Yap, kakakmu sudah angkat tangah mengajarimu. Dengan bimbingan kan belajarnya bisa lebih intens dan terarah" Ujar ayahku.

"Bagaimana, kau mau?" Tanya ibuku. Aah, ini dia yang kubutuhkan.

"Mau...tentu saja aku mau" Ujarku segera mengiyakan tawarannya.

"Ayah, ibu, Lina, aku pergi dulu ya" Pamit Aerith.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang?" Tanya ibu.

"Ada janji sama Genma" Jawabnya sambil menyebut nama kekasihnya itu. Aah Genma ya, pria jangkung berambut coklat sebahu itu sudah tiga tahun ini kencan dengan kakakku. Dan tentunya dia bukan ninja sembarangan, dia adalah Tokubetsu Jounnin Konoha, sebuah tingkatan khusus diatas jounnin dimana hanya orang – orang tertentu yang berkualitas dan memenuhi standar saja yang bisa menyandang gelar itu. Tentu kecakapan dan kehebatannya tak usah diragukan lagi. Aah, betapa beruntungnya kakakku bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang tampan, hebat, mapan dan sayang padanya seperti Genma. Uhm, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Genma bagiku sudah seperti ayah keduaku dan Aerith ibu keduaku. Ah well, satu kelemahanku sifatkau lebih kekanak-kanakan dari kakakku yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

.

.

.

Jam didinding menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat empat lima puluh menit. Hm, masih sepuluh menit lagi sampai guru pembimbingku datang. Hari ini semua anggota keluargaku sedang dalam misi, maka praktis hanya ada aku sendirian saja dirumah. Aku gelisah, mondar mandir dari ruangan satu ke ruang lainnya.

Kira-kira guru pembimbingku itu seperti apa ya? Apa laki-laki atau perempuan? Tapi ibuku bilang perempuan, sih. Hm, apa dia tinggi atau pendek? Atau kah ia baik atau galak? Tampan atau tidak?. 'TING TONG' suara bel membuyarkan semua pikiranku. "Sebentar" Ujarku. Sambil memegang kenop pintu kutarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Oke Lina, aku bisa. Saat kubuka pintu, seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam runcing dengan kacamata yang juga hitam, plus ikat kepala yang miring ke kanan berdiri dihadapanku. A...astaga, ada mafia didepanku. Aku...aku harus bagaimana?.

"Lina Namikaze?" Tanyanya. Kutelan ludah untuk menenangkan diri.

"Y...ya" Ujarku.

"Pernkenalkan, aku Aoba Yamashiro. Tokubetsu Jounnin yang akan menjadi pembimbingmu" Ujarnya. Aku manggut-manggut. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Ujarna. Aku mengangguk dan mempersilakannya masuk, lalu membimbingnya menuju ruang belajarku. Kulihat Aoba sama sekali tidak membawa apapun, apa itu buku atau apa. Aoba duduk disisi meja yang bersebrangan denganku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membukanya. 'BOF' setumpuk buku pun muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Wiiiiiih, hebat!" Pujiku sambil bertepuk tangan. Aoba tida menanggapinya, ia lalu menggeser semua buku-buku itu kesisiku.

"Kerjakan semuanya" Ujarnya. Waduh, semuanya? Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membawa soalnya. Hm, soal pertama tentang Pemahaman Medan ya.

"Jika seorang shinobi melemparkan kunai dari jarak lima meter untuk mengenai lawannya dengan sudut tiga puluh derajat, berapa kecepatan awal yang diperlukan?" Gumamku. Aduh, soal pertama saja sudah susah, lewat saja deh. Soal kedua...ketiga...hingga tak terasa satu buku pun sudah terlampaui.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja? Ada yang tidak kau bisa?" Tanya Aoba. Aku memandang padanya seraya mengangguk. "Yang mana?" Tanyanya.

"Se...semuanya" Kataku pelan. Aoba terdiam. Aduh, hancur suda harga diriku.

"oke, kita mulai dari soal nomor pertama" Katanya. Kupasang semua inderaku untuk memahami apa yang akan akan dijelaskannya. "Begitu. Kau mengerti?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam beberapa detik, lalu menggeleng. "Oke kita ulang lagi" sambungnya. Dan Aoba pun menjelaskan lagi hingga empat kali, namun aku tetap tidak mengerti. "Pokoknya begitu, coba kau kerjakan sendiri" Ujarnya seraya merobek kertas yang tadi dijadikan untuk menjelaskan. Aku garuk-garuk kepala sambil memandang kearah soal yang masih belum kupahami itu.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, dan kuserahkan hasilnya untuk diperiksa olehnya. "Ini salah...salah...salah...salah salah salah, kau memperhatikan tidak sih apa yang kujelaskan!?" Ujar Aoba dengan nada kesal.

"M...maafkan aku, sensei. Aku sudah memperhatikan tapi aku tidak mengerti" Ujarku.

"dasar bodoh, padahal kakakmu adalah salah satu kuoichi paling jenius yang kukenal. Kau sudah membuatnya malu" ujarnya. Kata-katanya menghujam dadaku bak sebilah pisau. Aku hanya terdiam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya. Kepalaku tertunduk, rasanya mataku perih sekali saat itu, namun aku setengah mati berusaha menahannya. Suasana hening sejenak, hanya dipecahkan oleh suara dentang jam tiga kali yang menunjukan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. "aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus bisa menyelesaikan soal itu besok" ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pulang. Aku termenung.

.

.

.

sudah berjam-jam kupandangi terus soal sial itu, namun tak sedikitpun inspirasi itu muncul. Bukuku sudah basah oleh air mataku yang terus terusan mengucur. Aah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut. Tak kuidahkan jeritan kelaparan perutku yang minta diisi. Kembali teringat kata-katanya yang mengatakan aku sudah mempermalukan kakakku. Bukan mauku pula dilahirkan dengan otak tumpul seperti ini. Kenapa sih ibu malah mengirim guru seperti dia?.

'PLAK' kutampar pipiku sendiri. Menangis takkan menyelesaikan masalah, Lina. Kau harus membuat guru sialan itu menarik kata-katanya. Oke...sekarang ingat-ingat apa yang sudah dijelaskannya.

**AOBA POV**

kutermenung menatap langit-langit. Hari ini mungkin hari yang berat untukku. Aku bertengkar hebat dengan kekasihku, Honoka dan aku pun harus menghadapi murid bodoh seperti Lina. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Honoka kerap membuatku sakit hati? Padahal ketika awal awal dia adalah seorang gadis manis yang periang.

Aku terdiam, tiba-tiba teringat ketika aku mengatakan bodoh pada Lina. Lina terus menundukan kepala tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, aku pun mungkin sudah membuatnya sakit hati. Gara-gara emosi akibat bertengkar dengan Honoka, dia yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa malah ikut terkena imbasnya. Aku harus minta maaf padanya besok.

**LINA POV**

"bagaimana?" tanyaku. Aoba memperhatikan hasil pekerjaanku dengan seksama, sementara aku harap harap cemas. Apa yang kukerjakan itu sudah benar? Segurat senyuman terlukis diwajahnya.

"bagus, Lina. Sudah benar" katanya. Perasaan bahagia membuah membuat air mataku mengalir deras tak tertahankan. "hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

"ha...habis" kataku seraya berusaha menghapus air mataku. Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipiku.

"nih, untuk keberhasilanmu" ujar Aoba seraya menyerahkan segelas es krim vanilla.

"te...terima kasih" kataku.

"sama sama. Maaf ya soal yang aku katakan kemarin, aku sedang ada masalah dan terbawa emosi" katanya lagi. Aku terdiam.

"iya sensei, gak apa-apa" jawabku. Mungkin aku harus sedikit mengubah pandanganku tentangnya. Ternyata dia tidak segalak yang kukira.

"hmph, terima kasih. Kau baik, ya" ujarnya seraya tersenyum padaku. Saat itu perasaan menggelitik yang aneh membuat dadaku rasanya ingin pecah, dan degup jantungku pun meningkat cepat. Wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat tampan kalau dia sedang tersenyum.

* * *

**Hey hey semuaa :3**

**Kembali lagi bersua dengan author gaje yang malah bikin cerita baru dan mengabaikan cerita lama ._.**

**mian banget buat yang nungguin serial terbaru Aoba-Lina, author lagi jadi Maba disuatu PTN ditatar parahyangan jadinya sibuk dyeeh.**

**anyway ini sebenarnya udah diupload ke database loh, ciusan. Tapi berhubung lama ga OL jadi keburu Expire ._.**

**Author meminta maaf kalau typo dan antek-anteknya merajalela mengingat penyakit haro lagi kumat jadi main copas aja tanpa dicek terlebih dahulu**

**Mind to R&R :3**

**linagitashiranui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

* * *

**AOBA POV**

"lamban, sudah kubilang seharusnya kau bisa menyelamatkannya dalam dua puluh detik!" sahutku. Setelah seminggu berlatih soal, kugunakan seminggu yang datang untuk melatih fisiknya. Tak terasa memang sudah sepuluh hari aku membimbingnya.

"haah...hah...bentar sensei...aku...capek" katanya.

"staminamu payah, kau harus meningkatakannya atau kau tidak akan lulus ujian jounnin" katanya. Namun Lina tak menjawabnya. Tampaknya dia benar-benar kelelahan. "baiklah, istirahat sebentar" kataku.

**LINA POV**

'BRUG' segera kujatuhkan badanku keatas tanah dengan tubuh telentang. Kutatap langit biru cerah dengan sekumpulan awan yang berlarian karena digelitiki oleh angin. Sepuluh hari sudah kuberlatih bersamanya. Entah bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan metode latihannya yang seperti kerja rodi itu. Mungkin itu karena aku suka menerima pujian darinya saat aku berhasil dalam latihanku, terutama senyumannya itu.

"hei sensei, awan itu terlihat seperti ikan, ya kan?" tunjukku pada sebuah awan yang terlihat mengapung sendirian diangkasa.

"hm, menurutku itu terlihat seperti bentuk wajik" ujarnya.

"sensei harus melihatnya dari sudut sini" kataku. Tiba-tiba kusadari seseorang berbaring tepat disebelahku yang ternyata sensei. Degup jantungku mendadak meningkat jutaan kali lipat saat menyadari itu.

"ah ya benar, seperti ikan" ujarnya. Suara beratnya terdengar begitu dekat membuatku serasa ingin meleleh saja saat itu. Kutelan ludah untuk menenangkan kegugupanku.

"lihat yang itu, itu terlihat seperti anak anjing, iya kan sensei?" tunjukku keangkasa berusaha menenangkan kegugupanku. Tak terdengar jawaban. "sensei" kataku sambil menoleh padanya. Kulihat kedua matannya tertutup, dengkuran pelan terdengar darinya. Aku tersenyum memandang wajah damainya yang tengah tertidur. Aoba pasti capek, sudah harus menunaikan misi, ia pun masih harus membimbingku. Kuangkat tanganku dan kuusap lembut pipinya.

"mmmh...Honoka" igaunya. Aku tertegun, wajahnya masih terpejam. Pelan tapi pasti kutarik kembali tanganku dan bangkit duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututku. Pandanganku mengarah lurus kedepan, pikiranku menerawang ke pada siapa gerangan wanita yang disebutkannya tadi.

Well, aku memang tak tahu dia punya kekasih atau apa. Dan sebenarnya pun dia tak tahu apa apa soal kehidupan pribadiku karena kami memang tak pernah membahasnya. Siapa Honoka? Apa hubungannya dengan dia? Apa kekasihnya?. Dan kenapa dadaku mendadak terasa sakit?. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu, tak mungkin dia tidak punya kekasih. Hmph, aku memang lugu.

"astaga, berapa lama aku tertidur?" suara Aoba membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat ia tengah terduduk seraya memegangi pelipisnya.

"tidak lama kok, sensei" kataku.

"well, kurasa cukup untuk harh ini. Kita lanjutkan besok." ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Aku pun berdiri lalu membungkuk padanya.

"ya. Terima kasih, sensei" kataku.

"ya, hati-hati dijalan" ujaqgnya sambil berjalan pulang.

**AOBA POV**

kutendang batu kecil yang kutemui saat tengah berjalan pulang. Saat tertidur sejenak tadi, aku memimpikannya. Hatiku selalu bertanya tanya, kenapa dia bisa berubah sedrastis ini? Apa dia sudah memiliki lelaki lain?. Ah tidak, jangan kau berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

Oh Tuhan, tolong kau beri kejelasan apa yang harus kulakukan?. Tunjukanlah padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tampaknya Tuhan langsung mendengar dan mengabulkan doaku. Tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengannya yang jelas-jelas sedang menggandeng lelaki lain. Ia tertawa dan terlihat manja sekali padanya. Honoka terlihat terkejut melihatku. "a...Aoba" katanya.

"sayang, siapa itu?" tanya lelaki yang ada disampingnya. Honoka terdiam. Ingin sekali rasanya kutinju mereka berdua. Kutarik napas panjang.

"maaf, tampaknya anda salah mengenaliku" kataku sambil berjalan melewatinya. Tuhan memang sudah menunjukan kebenarannya, bersamaan dengan ribuan pisau tak kasat mata yang menghujam dadaku. Kutatap langit sore yang berwarna jingga itu. Oh Tuhan, jangan pernah Kau tinggalkan aku sendirian menghadapi cobaan ini sendirian. Tolong kuatkan hati dan jiwaku. Aku percaya, Kau sudi menyiapkan wanita terbaik yang terbuat dari tulang rusukku.

**LINA POV**

sudah kesekian juta kalinya aku menatap kosong keluar jendela sambil menghela napas. Pikiranku menerawang jauh pada nama wanita itu. Seperti apa rupanya? Kenapa ya aku merasakan sakit? Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasakannya. "ada apa Lina, tidak biasanya kau melenguh seperti itu" ujar Aerith.

"tidak" jawabku lesu.

"jangan bohong ah. Ayo dong cerita, apa gunanya punya saudara kembar?" tanya Aerith yang tiba tiba saja duduk didepanku. Aku menghela napas.

"kak, apa salah ya kalau kita suka sama orang yang udah punya pacar?" tanyaku.

"kurasa kalau hanya sekedar suka sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi untuk apa juga? Hanya akan membuatmu sakit" tanggapnya.

"oh" ujarku singkat.

"kenapa, kau jatuh cinta dengan senseimu?" pertanyaannya membuatku terhenyak.

"ng...nggak" kataku.

"hm, lalu kenapa wajahmu itu seperti kepiting rebus, sayang?" tanya Aerith sambil mencubit gemas pipiku. Spontan kupegang kedua pipiku yang memang terasa hangat.

"tapi aku gak boleh suka. Sensei udah punya seseorang" ujarku. Aerith terdiam.

"kau yakin?" tanyanya. Aku termenung sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"kenapa sih aku merasakan perasaan ini?" tanyaku.

"yah mana kutahu. Terkadang cinta itu datang tanpa diduga dan tumbuh berkembang sekalipun tak kau beri pupuk" ujarnya.

"hmph, kalau memang benar ini cinta, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, ya kan?" tanyaku. Aerith terdiam sejenak.

"aku tidak tahu. Harus kau pastikan sendiri" katanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku sungguh bingung, perasaan ini baru pertama kalinya kualami. Kurasa harus kuperas otakku untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

**AOBA POV**

'CYUUUR' kucuran air yang tersiram keubun-ubun kepalaku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "hei!" teriakku kesal pada sang penyiram.

"habis kepalamu berasap, tuh. Haha" ujar Genma sambil tertawa lepas. Tak kubalas leluconnya dan kembali memandang kearah luar dari beranda kantor jounnin. Kurasakan dirinya duduk tepat disebelahku. "ada apa? Sedang GKA, kawan?" tanyanya.

"GKA?" ujarku keheranan. Baru kali ini kudengar istilah aneh itu.

"Galau Karena Asmara, hihi" jawab Genma genit. Aku hanya mendengus tanpa menanggapinya. "kenapa? Berantem seperti biasanya?" tanya Genma. Well, aku memang suka menceritakan masalahku dengannya. Genma dan aku adalah sahabat baik sejak lama. Kami pun bisa dibilang senasib karena lulus dalam waktu yang berdekatan dan berhasil menyandang predikat tokubetsu jounnin. Hanya satu yang membedakan, dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya sementara aku belum. Belahan jiwa yang kumaksud tentu saudara kembar Lina, Aerith namikaze. Astaga, betapa beruntungnya dia bisa mendapatkan cinta dari wanita yang nyaris sempurna seperti Aerith.

"tidak. Kali ini lebih parah. Aku melihat dia sedang menggandeng pria lain" kataku. Genma tertegun.

"kau yakin? Mungkin saudaranya." ujarnya.

"tidak. Aku sangat yakin karena lelaki itu bilang sayang padanya dan Honoka terlihat gugup saat bertemu denganku" lanjutku.

"lalu kau?" tanyanya.

"aku langsung saja pergi dari situ" kataku. Aku menghela napas panjang. "menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

"well...aku yakin kau sudah tahu dari awal" ujarnya seraya menepuk pundakku. Genma lalu bangkit dan berjalan masuk kedalam kantor. Aku merenungi jawabannya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu.

**AERITH POV**

malam itu selepas makan malam aku dan Lina langsung naik ke kamar. Karena rambt kami sama-sama panjang, maka sudah ritual wajib bagi kami untuk saling menyisirkan rambut sama lain, pembicaraan seru pun kerap terjadi. Dan kini giliranku yang terlebih dahulu, setelah malam sebelumnya ialah yang kusisirkan duluan. "kakak, aku sudah memutuskan" ujarnya.

"memutuskan soal apa?" tanyaku.

"soal bagaimana aku pada sensei" lanjutnya.

"hm, jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"aku putuskan untuk melepasnya saja" ujarnya. Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

"kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"umhum. Lagipula sensei pun pasti gakan suka sama bocah sepertiku, hahaha. Beda usia kami kan lumayan" ujarnya.

"aku dan Genma beda tiga belas tahun, kok" tanggapku.

"hmph, iya sih. Tapi kalau aku terus terpaku padanya,aku takkan bisa mencari cinta yang baru" katanya.

"well, kalau itu kau pikir memang terbaik, aku mendukungmu" kataku.

"hehe...terima kasih. Aku tau ini akan sulit, tapi aku akan berusaha" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk diam. Padahal baru saja tadi Genma bilang padaku ceweknya Aoba selingkuh didepan matanya dan besar kmungkinan hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Rencananya akan kubilang sekarang, tapi kalau Lina sudah mengambil keputusan itu, apa boleh buat.

"tapi Lina, jangan kau bohongi hatimu, oke." sambungku.

"iya kak" jawabnya singkat.

**LINA POV**

sudah hampir seharian aku duduk melongo saja tanpa melakukan apapun. "hei, ngelamun aja" kejut Aerith sambil menepuk kedua tangannya didepan wajahku.

"kakak" gerutuku kesal.

"udah deh, gak usah khawatir, Genma ikut juga kok. Senseimu pasti pulang dengan selamat, kujamin, deh!" ujarnya.

"iiikh, nggak!" kilahku, meskipun apa yang dikatakannya benar juga, sih. Aoba memang sedang menunaikan misi selama tiga hari bersama kekasih kakakku itu. Karena itulah latihanku pun ikut libur.

"daripada bengong, kita berenang yuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik lenganku.

"hah? Dikolam renang?" tanyaku.

"naaah, itu cuma buat orang cengeng. Kita renang diair terjun." katanya.

.

.

.

"oh yeah, akhirnya sampai juga" teriak Aerith. Sebuah air terjun tinggi yang indah pun terlihat didepan mata. Pepohonan yang tumbuh disekelilingnya membuat teduh suasana. Paduan suara burung dan serangga serta debur air terjun ini membentuk orkestra yang melodinya sangat enak didengar. "tak peduli seberapa juta kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu merasa jatuh cinta padanya" katanya. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. "tunggu apa lagi, ayo" ujarnya sambil menarikku.

Kulepas sepatu dan ikat rambutku, begitu juga dengan Aerith. Kumasukan kakiku kedalam kolam, brrr, airnya dingin menyegarkan. Kurasa aku akan membasuh kakiku saja deh. 'BYUUR' air dengan intensitas cukup besar menyiramku dan membuatku basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Dari tengah kolam kulihat Aerith muncul dari dalam permukaan. Huuh, dia pasti melompat dari atas batu loncat itu.

Karena sudah terlanjur basah kuceburkan saja diriku langsung kedalam. Maka tak perlu waktu lama bagi kami untuk asyik berdua.

**AOBA POV**

"aaah panas sekali" gerutu Genma.

"bentar lagi juga nyampe kok, Gen" kataku. Misi berlangsung sangat lancar, sehingga kami pun bisa menyelesaikan lebih cepat dari dugaan dan kembali lebih cepat sehari dari waktu yang diperkirakan.

"hei, didekat sini ada air terjun kan? Gimana kalau kita kesana dulu. Untuk cuci muka" saran Genma.

"hm boleh" jawabku.

"kalian saja, kami mau pulang kerumah" ujar iwashi. Maka kami pun berpisah disitu. Kami menyusuri hutan dibawah naungan bayang-bayang pepohonan hingga akhirnya tibalah kami diair terjun itu. Genma segera menciduk air dengan kedua tangannya dan membasuhnya kewajahnya begitu juga denganku. Dinginnya air membuat indraku kembali terbangun. Sayup sayup terdengar suara tawa wanita dari kejauhan.

"hei, bukankah itu Aerith dan Lina?" tunjuk Genma. Kulihat kearah dua orang yang ditunjuknya untuk memastikan yang dilihatnya benar.

"yeah, itu mereka" kataku. Mereka terlihat asyik bermain main air sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran kami.

"kayaknya asyik tuh, gabung yuk" ujar Genma sambil berjalan mendekati mereka sebelum berhenti karena kutarik bajunya.

"jangan, disana ada muridku. Bagaimana kalau dia mengira kita genit karena mengintipnya." ujarku

"pertama, kita tak ada niat untuk mengintip mereka. Kedua, kau sedang tidak menjadi gurunya kan sekarang" katanya sambil menarik kembali bajunya. Hm, benar juga ya. "ayolah kawan, kapan lagi?" tambahnya

**LINA POV**

"heiii nona nona cantik, boleh kami bergabung?" terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria dari belakangku. Ugh, aku benci kalau ada lelaki tak jelas sok akrab dan ikut berenang bersama. Kakakku pun begitu, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengusirnya.

"yaaa...sini siniii!" jawabnya. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat reaksinya itu.

"kakak...kau tahu kan kalau aku gak suka lelaki yang gak jelas ikut berenang bareng!" ujarku kesal.

"hmph, menurutku mereka cukup jelas, kok" ujarnya seraya menunjuk kearah belakangku. Kulihat kearah yang ditunjuknya mataku langsung terbelalak melihat siapa gerangan mereka. Genma dan...Aoba!. "pulang lebih cepat, sayang?" tanya Aerith.

"yup. Misinya sangat lancar jadi kita pulang lebih cepat. Karena hari panas jadi kita mau ngadem bentar kesini. Eh gak nyangka ada bidadari lagi mandi" jawabnya tertawa nyengir. Aerith tertawa seraya memencet gemas hidung pria yang amat dicintainya itu.

"hai Lina" sapa Aoba tersenyum.

"h...hai" jawabku gugup.

"hei, cepat nyebur. Atau kuceburkan loh" ujar Genma yang tahu-tahu sudah berjelanjang dada dan melepas sepatu serta bandananya.

"iya iya" jawab Aoba. Ia pun lalu melepas sepatu, ikat kepala dan kacamatanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah dia setuhnya tanpa halangan kacamata itu, terlihat sangat tampan. Aoba lalu melepas jounnin vestnya, kemudian...segera kualihkan wajahku saat ia melepas bajunya. Degup jantungku kian bertambah kencang. Rasanya ingin sekali kulirik sedikiiit saja padanya. Setelah melepas baju, Aoba tidak langsung nyebur, kulihat ia tengah melipat baju dan vestnya lalu meletakannya disatu tempat bersama dengan sepatu, kacamata dan ikat kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Genma yang baju, ikat kepala, vest dan sepatunya bertebaran dimana mana

Wow, otot lengannya lumayan besar. Dadanya pun bidang, dan perutnya six pack. Absnya juga indah sekali. Cepat cepat kumasukan kepalaku kedalam air dan menahan napas didalam. Astaga, apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Lina, dia senseimu dan sudah punya kekasih, oke.

Aku naik karena sudah kehabisan napas. "tak keberatan kan aku duduk disini?" tanya Aoba. Aku terkejut karena menyadari sosoknya berada tepat disampingku.

"a..em ya. Tidak apa apa sensei" kataku. Entah semerah apa wajahku saat itu. Tapi untunglah rambut panjangku berhasil menutupinya. Aduh bagaimana ini?.

"CANNONBALL!" Teriak Genma. 'BYUUR' lagi air pun menyiramku dan juga sensei tentunya. Beberapa detik kemudian Genma pun mucul dari tengah kolam dan sudah asyik berdua dengan Aerith.

"kayaknya asyik, coba yuk" katanya.

"um, tidak sensei. Aku tidak berani melompat sendiri" kataku.

"karena itu melompatlah denganku. Ayo!" ujarnya. Belum sempat kucerna kata-katanya Aoba sudah keburu menarik lenganku menaiki batu loncat.

"um...sensei, bagaimana kalau kita lompat dari batu yang lebih rendah saja?" tanyaku melihat kearah bawah dari batu loncat.

"mana seru, dong. Ayo cepat naik ke punggungku" katanya seraya sedikit merunduk. Kuturuti saja perintahnya walau sebenarnya ingin kabur saja dari situ. Degup jantungku pun otomatis meningkat menjadi jauh lebih cepat. Tubuh kami salin menempel begini. Kucengkram erat erat bahu bidangnya. "oke Lina, kau siap?" tanyanya. Segera kubenamkan kepalaku ke tengkuknya dan mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan Aoba melompat lalu, 'BYUUR' kami pun dengan sukses menghantam air. Peganganku terlepas akibat kaget, lalu kurasakan seseorang menarikku keatas.

"uhuk...uhuk...uhuk" aku terbatuk batuk karena air masuk ke hidungku akibat tekanan karena melompat tadi.

"maaf Lina, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aoba cemas. Aku mengangguk tapi masih tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya karena air masih tersisa disaluran tenggorokanku. Kurasakan lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggangku lalu menarik tubuhku ke pinggir. "maafkan aku Lina. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud..." "tak perlu minta maaf sensei. Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali. Terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku" ujarku tersenyum.

"ah ya, sama sama" kataku.

"Lina, kau gak apa-apa?" tanya Aerith cemas.

"tenang saja, kak. Aku ini xxx hahahaha" kataku. Aerith malah mencubit gemas pipiku. Tawa semuanya pun langsung pecah disitu.

**AOBA POV**

"oke, sampai jumpa, kawan. Tetap tampan" salam Genma ketika kami berpisah dipersimpangan jalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya. Ketika sudah dekat menuju apartemen, kulhat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tengah bersandar diluar pagar apartemenku.

"Honoka?" ujarku. Wanita itu tersadar akan kehadiranku dan langsung berjalan kearahku. Kenangan akan hari itu pun kembali berputar dikepalaku bak video film.

"ng hai, kemana saja? Aku menunggumu dari kemarin" katanya canggung.

"aku ada misi"jawabku.

"oh, misi ya" katanya. Kami terdiam satu sama lain.

"maaf kalau tidak ada kepentingan, aku mau pulang" kataku.

"t...tunggu. Aku...aku mau bicara tentang hari itu" katanya menahan lenganku. Aku berdiri terdiam. "aku akui aku memang sudah menduakanmu, dan aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku ya, Aoba. Aku...aku masih sangat mencintaimu, kita baikan ya" katanya. Aku terdiam beberapa detik, lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab kata katanya.

"permintaan maaf diterima" kataku. Honoka mengangkat kepalanya dan senyuman pun menghiasi wajahnya. "tapi aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini" sambungku. Perlahan tapi pasti senyuman pun menghilang dari wajahnya.

"ke...kenapa Aoba?, aku masih sangat mencintaimu" katanya.

"sayangnya aku tidak. Aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan ini lebih jauh karena aku tak dapat membalas perasaanmu" jawabku. Air mata pun menggenangi kedua bola matanya dan membanjir keluar. "aku rasa dengan adanya kejadian tempo hari semuanya sudah jelas. Mungkin kita memang sudah tidak cocok." kataku lagi. Honoka tiba tiba memelukku erat-erat.

"cium aku untuk terakhir kali. Kumohon..." pintanya terisak.

"maaf" ujarku mendorong pelan tubuhnya dan berjalan melaluinya. Yah benar apa kata Genma, inilah yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak awal.

* * *

**Dengan mengucapkan syukur alhamdulillah, chappter kedua telah selesai dengan berhias senyuman #naooondeui ._.**

**Author ngebut demi memuaskan para readers setia sekalian karena author ga mau readers sekalian tidur tidak tenang memikirkan konspirasi kelanjutan cerita #vickymodeOn**

**anyway mind to RR? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

* * *

**LINA POV**

"sensei...sensei?" panggilku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aoba terhenyak.

"ya...ada apa?" tanyanya.

"ini, aku sudah selesai" kataku sambil menyerahkan buku latihanku. Aoba menerimanya dan memeriksa hasil pekerjaanku. Sudah tiga hari ini kudapati Aoba tengah melamun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilamunkannya. Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya ya?.

Yah, aku memang sedang berusaha untuk melupakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi apa salahnya sih kalau peduli? Sudah sifatku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang bersedih. Jam pun berdentang 3 kali, dan aob meletakan bukuku dimeja.

"sudah ada beberapa yang salah. Tapi sebagian besar sudah benar. Kita cukupkan saja untuk hari ini. Sisa tiga puluh soalnya kupeerkan" ujarnya.

"sensei, sensei sibuk sesudah ini?" tanyaku.

"hm, tidak ada apa?" ujarnya.

"sensei mau tidak antarkan aku ke suatu tempat?" tanyaku.

**AOBA POV**

"ayo cepat sensei, sebentar lagi sampai" sahutnya yang sudah beberapa meter didepanku.

"iya tunggu" kataku yang susah payah harus merunduk memasuki terowongan yang terbuat dari untaian akar pohon yang saling melilit. Bagi dia yang bertubuh mungil sih mungki gampang. Tapi bagiku yang bertubuh besar beda cerita. Belum lagi akar pohon gantung yang semrawut. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit aku mengarungi terowongan ini, ujungnya ada dimana, sih? Dan dia mau membawaku kemana pula. Lina lalu menyingkapkan tirai dari akar gantung pohon dan menghilang dibaliknya. Ada apa disana? Jantungku berdegup kencang saat pelan pelan kusingkapkan akar pohon itu.

Mataku takjub dengan apa yang kulihat, sebuah danau kecil yang tenang berwarna biru jernih tampak didepan mata. Rerumputan hijau tumbuh disekelilingnya diselingi dengan aneka bunga warna warni. Sebatang pohon besar dengan bunga berwarna putih yang mekar sempurna sehingga terlihat menyerupai salju tumbuh ditengah tengah danau. Pohon yang tumbuh disekelilingnya membentuk naungan yang meneduhi sekitaran danau itu dari sinar matahari. "waw" ujarku kagum tanpa suara.

"sensei, sini sini" panggil Lina. Kulihat ia tengah memberi makan seekor tupai yang langsung kabur kembali keliang saat aku datang menghampiri. Lina berdiri lalu memberiku segenggam kacang kenari. Ia menarik lenganku, menyuruhku untuk duduk dengan tangan terbuka keatas. Beberapa detik kemudian, kulihat tupai yang tadi keluar dari liangnya dengan takut takut. Ia mendekatiku dengan perlahan kemudian memakan kacang kenari yang ada ditelapak tanganku. Lucu sekali melihat mulut mungilnya bergerak-gerak mengunyah kacang kenari itu. Tanganku sedikit kegelian saat kumisnya menggelitiki telapak tanganku. Tiba-tiba tupai itu kembali masuk kedalam liang. Ketika aku akan menarik tanganku kembali Lina menahannya, "lihat" ujarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudiang, si tupai kembali keluar, tapi kini beberapa ekor tupai lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Ada pula yang masih kecilnya. Mereka segera mengerubuti tanganku. "hahahaha, geli" ujarku akhirnya tak dapat menahannya. Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini?. Saat kacang ditanganku habis, salah seekor tupai memanjati lenganku dan mencium cium leherku yang walah membuatku kegelian. "hmph, tak ada makanan disitu" kataku seraya memegang lalu menurunkannya kembali ketanah.

"sensei mau lihat yang lebih hebat lagi?" tanyanya.

"eh!?" aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Lina lalu bersiul cukup keras menurutku. Tak lama kemudian seekor rusa jantan muncul dari balik pepohonan, burung burung aneka rupa pun berhinggapan didahan dahan pohon. Beberapa ekor kelinci hutan terlihat keluar dari liangnya, juga sekawanan monyet-monyet diatas pohon. Lina menyuruhku menyatukan kedua tangan seperti tengah menadah sesuatu yang kuturuti. Ia lalu menuangkan biji jagung ketanganku. Sontak burung-burung yang hinggap didahan pun terbang trurun ketanganku dan memakan biji biji itu. Kini bahu dan kedua lenganku tak lagi bebas. Kulihat Lina malah tertawa melihatku yang kerepotan. "hei, bantu aku, dong!" pintaku.

"haha iya sensei. Ia menuangkan juga biji jagung ketangannya dan sebagian burung burung itu pun pindah ketangannya. Aneh sekali, dengan kegiatan sederhana seperti ini, aku malah merasa damai.

**LINA POV**

"darimana kau menemukan tempat ini?" tanyanya.

"well, dulu aku sempat kesasar waktu main main kehutan. Karena prinsipku tembus terus kedepan, maka masuklah aku kemari" kataku.

"hmph. Walau butuh perjuangan, kuakui tempat ini membuatku merasa damai" ujarnya.

"yap, kesinilah aku kalau ingin menenangkan diri kalau sedang ada masalah" jelasku seraya memainkan air danau dengan kakiku. Suasana pun hening sejenak. "aku selalu percaya, seberat apapun masalah yang menimpaku, keluarga dan teman - temanku takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Karena itulah, seberat apapun ujian yang harus kutempuh aku pasti akan bertahan" kataku.

**AOBA POV**

kata-katanya benar benar meresap dan membuat mataku perih. Dia benar, aku tak sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu menganggap teman dan keluargaku tak pernah ada untukku disaat saat tersulitku. Padahal sebenarnya akulah yang selalu tak ada untuk mereka. "orang-orang akan selalu berdatangan dan pergi dalam kehidupan kita, tapi teman dan keluarga tidak. Mereka akan datang tapi tidak akan pernah pergi. Yah, aku tak tahu sensei sedang menghadapi masalah apa, tapi seberat apapun masalah sensei, sensei harus kuat, harus semangat. Jangan langsung hancur. Dengan kita berada pada fase bawah kehidupan, bukan berarti kita gagal. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menegur kita." lanjut Lina. Aku mengangguk paham.

"kurasa aku memang lemah." kataku.

"sensei kuat, kok. Lina tau itu. Sensei juga beruntung, sudah bisa menyandang predikat tokubetsu jounnin. Aku saja gagal ujian jounnin delapan kali, hahaha" katanya tertawa lepas. Perasaan perih tiba - tiba menyergap mataku yang membuatku melepas kacamatanku dan memencet kedua bola mataku berusaha menahan keluarnya air mata. Kebesaran jiwanya dalam menerima dengan ikhlas setiap cobaan hidup sudah merengkuhku seutuhnya.

**LINA POV**

"aduh, apa omonganku keberatan ya? Hahaha" kataku seraya menoleh padanya. Betapa terkejutnya aku karena kulihat air mata mengucur membasahi pipinya. "se...sensei kenapa?" tanyaku kaget.

"ti...tidak. Astaga, aku benar-benar lemah." katanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"gak apa apa sensei. Kita jadi kuat karena kita tahu apa itu lemah" ujarku. Aoba menatap padaku, kedua matanya merah. "aku gak keberatan kok meminjamkan bahuku untuk sensei" kataku lagi. Aoba terdiam dan aku pun tersadar apa yang sudah kukatan. "m...maksudku aku kan sudah liat sensei nangis ja...jadinya sekalian saja. Lagipula tidak ada yang lihat ini" tambahku cepat cepat. Aduh mampus sudah, dia pasti akan menganggapku cewek aneh.

"hmp, terima kasih" ujarnya tersenyum. Aoba pun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"sensei yang sabar, ya" lanjutku sambil mengusap punggung kepalanya. Kurasakan Aoba menggeser kepalanya hingga menyentuh leherku. Jantungku serasa mau loncat keluar dari rongga dadaku saja saat itu. Apa dia juga bisa mendengar suara degup jantungku ya? Kuharap tidak.

**AOBA POV**

sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak peristiwa didanau itu. Memang sih aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang pengecut didepan muridku sendiri saat itu, tapi setidaknya bebanku kini sudah terangkat sepenuhnya. Lagipula menangis bukan monopoli kaum hawa saja, kan?. Selepas itu, kini aku bisa move on sepenuhnya untuk menatap kehidupan selanjutnya. Hidup ini terlalu istimewa kalau harus dipusingkan dengan hal remeh macam begitu.

.

.

.

"17 detik, kerja bagus Lina" pujiku padanya. Lina mengacungkan boneka yang digunakannya untuk berlatih dan bersorak sorai kegirangang sudah banyak kemajuannya dalam waktu dua bulan semenjak aku mulai membimbingnya. Dulu memang dia kunoichi bodoh tanpa kemampuan yang menonjol, hanya keberuntunganlah yang menonjol darinya. Kini dia sudah menjadi seorang ninja wanita dewasa dengan ketajaman berpikir dan ketangkasan dalam bertarung. Dengan kemampuannya sekarang aku yakin dia bisa lulus ujian jounnin dengan mudah.

"oke kita sudahi saja dulu untuk hari ini" kataku. Lina menghembus napas lega. Ia meraih sebotol minum dan menegak isinya, begitu juga denganku. Dari sudut mataku kulihat tenggorokannya bergerak gerak seirama dengan air yang ditelannya. Kulit lehernya pun berkilap karena banjir oleh keringat. Wow, dia terlihat sexy sekali kalau begitu.

"uhuk...uhuk" aku tersedak akibat terlalu konsentrasi menatapnya dan lupa bahwa aku sedang minum. Astaga Aoba, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia muridmu dan empat belas tahun lebih muda, oke. Terus kutanamkan pikiran itu.

Kuakui sudah sebulan terakhir ini aku jadi merasakan denyut aneh dan perasaan menggelitik kalau bertemu dengan Lina. Ini semua terjadi sejak kejadian didanau itu.

"sensei, kita makan siang yuk" ujarnya.

"ah ehm, ya. Kau mau makan dimana?" tanyaku. Duh, kok aku mendadak jadi gugup begini?

"disini saja. Aku bawa bekal soalnya. Aku juga sudah buatkan untuk sensei" katanya sambil menyerahkan sekotak makan siang padaku.

"oh okay. Terima kasih" kataku menerima pemberiannya.

kami pun makan siang dibawah naungan bayang-bayang pepohonan. "um sensei, bagaimana? Apa enak?" tanyanya.

"belum juga kumakan" kataku.

"oh ya, hehe" ujarnya. Kumasukan nasi lalu diikuti dengan udah goreng tepung.

"wah, enak" pujiku.

"benarkah? Oh syukurlah. Aku sudah takut sekali sensei tidak suka" ujarnya sumringah. Aku tersenyum saja sambil meneruskan makananku. Padahal ini cuma udang goreng tepung biasa saja. Namun entah mengapa terasa begitu nikmat. Hm, mungkin karena dia membuat ini untukku.

Selesai makan siang kami pun berpisah pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. "sampai besok, sensei" lambai Lina.

"ya. Hati - hati" balasku.

.

.

.

kutendang batu kecil yang ada dijalan sambil termenung. Apa aku suka padanya? Tapi dia muridku dan jauh lebih muda dariku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa tipe kesukaannya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah mengungkit soal itu.

**AERITH POV**

"yak ini pesanan anda, terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda pada toko kami" ujar pelayan cetak foto.

"ya ya ya" aku mengangguk sambil mengecek ngecek foto liburan keluarga kami saat musim panas waktu itu. Lalu kusadari, ada satu foto yang tercetak dobel. "um pak, satu foto ini tercetak dua kali" kataku.

"untuk anda saja nona." jawabnya.

"wow. Terima kasih" kataku. Kumasukan kantung berisi foto foto itu kedalam salah satu kantung belanjaanku. Well, ini akhir bulan dan aku memang disuruh berbelanja. Sekalian mengambil hasil cetakan foto.

**AOBA POV**

dalam perjalanan pulang, tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan Aerith yang baru saja keluar dari toko cetak foto. Dia terlihat kerepotan membawa dua kantung besar belanjaan itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "hai Aerith" sapaku.

"oh hai Aoba-sensei. Gak ngelatih Lina?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihatku.

"baru saja selesai. Mau kubantu bawakan?" tawarku.

"syukurlah. Terima kasih" ujarnya sambil memberiku satu kantung. Kuputar kakiku dan berbalik menuju kearah rumahnya.

**AERITH POV**

"gak sama Genma?" tanya Aoba.

"nggak, dia tadi dapat misi. Lusa mungkin pulang" kataku.

"oh." jawabnya singkat.

"bagaimana perkembangan latihan Lina?" tanyaku.

"bagus. Dia sekarang sudah bisa menyelesaikan satu soal rumit dalam tempo satu menit dan ketangkasan fisiknya pun sudah bagus." jawabnya.

"haha bagus, deh. Kau sudah sukses mendidiknya. Aku saja angkat tangan. Dia sekarang sudah bukan gadis bodoh lagi, ya kan?" tanyaku.

"hmph, yap. Dia sekarang wanita pintar dan cantik" jawabnya. Aku tertegun. "ah...ehm maksudku tentu kalian sekeluarga cantik semua kan? Kecuali ayahmu, haha" koreksinya. Aku manggut-manggut seraya tersenyum.

**AOBA POV**

akhirnya sampailah kami didepan rumahnya. "fiuh. Makasih ya. Mau masuk kedalam dulu?" tanyanya.

"ng, tidak usah. Aku harus cepat pulang. Ada yang harus kukerjakan" tolakku halus mengingat cucian yang sudah menggunung. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke laundry sebelum mereka tutup.

"oke deh. Kalau begitu terima ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih" ujarnya seraya merogoh kantung belanjaannya.

"ah tidak. Tidak usah repot re..." kata kataku lenyap saat melihat Aerith memegang selembar foto Lina yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"hm, kau yakin?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum penuh arti. "tenang saja. Ini tercetak dobel kok" sambungnya. Setelah melalui pergulatan batin yang sengit, akhirnya kuterima juga pemberinnya dengan malu malu.

"te...terima kasih" ujarku.

"sama-sama. Aku tidak akan bilang pada orangnya, kok" ujarnya sambil berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah.

**LINA POV**

memang selalu menyegarkan mandi setelah seharian kerja rodi eh berlatih. Sambil mengeringkan rambut, aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan menatap keluar jendela. Tiba tiba pandanganku tertuju pada seorang pria jangkung berkacamata dan seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang tengah mengobrol digerbang rumah. Aerith dan Aoba? Sedang apa mereka disitu?. Kulihat Aoba pun berbalik pulang dan kakakku kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kakakku pun masuk kedalam kamar. Berusaha kutekan emosi yang serasa berkecamuk ini. "dari mana, kak?" tanyaku.

"belanja bulanan. Sekalian tadi ngambil foto" jawabnya seraya melepas ikatan pita rambutnya.

"oh" jawabku singkat.

"kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan cubitan dipipi kananku. "cuma kebetulan ketemu kok, sayaaaang. Tadi sensei-mu membantuku membawa belanjaan" sambungnya gemas. Aduh aku jadi malu sendiri. "cemburu?" tanyanya.

"eng...enggak!" sahutku.

"hahaha. Tenang saja, Genma jutaan kali lebih baik darinya" ujar Aerith. Ugh, untuk apa pula aku cemburu padanya. Kan aku seharusnya gak suka sama Aoba dan gak boleh suka

**AOBA POV**

aah, syukurlah masih sempat kubawa semua cucianku ke laundry. Kalau tidak entah aku akan pakai apa lusa. Dilemariku hanya tinggal tersisa satu stel pakaian lagi.

Begitu masuk kedalam apartemenku, segera kutaruh baju bersihku dalam lemari. Kemudian kulepas sepatu serta vestku lalu kujatuhkan badanku keatas kasur. Kulihat selembar foto terselip keluar dari vestku. Dengan susah payah kuraih foto itu dengan tanganku.

Difoto itu, terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat tua panjang tengah tersenyum dengan latar belakang taburan bunga sakura. Untaian bunga sakura terpasang dikepalanya bak sebuah mahkota. Mata biru-nya bagaikan sepasang berlian terindah yang pernah kulihat. Hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja, kurasakan debaran jantungku semakin kencang. Astaga, tampaknya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

**LINA POV**

"yak, istirahatnya sudah cukup" ujar Aoba. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Kami berdiri saling berhadapan dalam jarak dua meter. "oke Lina, aku siap kapan saja" ujarnya. Aku berlari kearahnya sambil air dari danau didekatku yang kuubah menjadi sekumpulan es yang tajam dan kulemparkan pada Aoba.

Dengan lincahnya Aoba menghindari es es itu dan melompat keatas pohon. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, sebuah bola api raksasa muncul dari arahnya dan menyerangku. Dengan cepat kuubah sekumpulan es kutadi menjadi air kembali dan membuat api tersebut padam. Ketika pandanganku kabur karena asap, sebuah pukulan muncul dengan tiba tiba. Namun berhasil kutahan. Aoba terus melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan padaku yang berhasil kutangkis. Namun tiba-tiba keseimbangan tubuhku goyah karena tersandung batu kecil.

**AOBA POV**

kulihat tubuh mungilnya terjungkal kebelakang saat tengah menangkis seranganku. Spontan segera kutarik dan kutukar posisi denganku sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah.

**LINA POV**

'BRUG' kami berdua pun terjatuh. "hnggg" erang Aoba kesakitan. Ketika itu kusadari aku tengah berada diatas badan Aoba dan kakiku mengangkangi pinggangnya. Cepat cepat aku pun membanting tubuhku kepinggir. Tadi memang kurasakan Aoba menarik dan menukar posisinya denganku. Ke...kenapa? Apa dia melindungiku. "adududuh..." ujar Aoba sambil memegangi punggung kepalanya.

"m...maaf sensei, apa sakit?" tanyaku.

"yah, lumayan" katanya. Kuusap pelan belakang kepalanya, memang ada benjolan kecil, sih.

**AOBA POV**

tiba-tiba, pandanganku pun menjadi kabur dan aku terjatuh padanya dengan kening kami saling beradu. Walau pandanganku kabur, kedua bola mata birunya tetap indah.

**LINA POV**

"astaga, matamu jauh lebih indah kalau dilihat dari dekat" ujarnya. Jantungku spontan berdegup luar biasa cepat. Tiba - tiba kulihat Aoba seperti tersadar.

**AOBA POV**

tiba-tiba aku pun tersadar. Cepat cepat kutarik kepalaku dan kupalingkan wajahku. Shit! Gara - gara benturan tadi sarafku jadi sedikit kacau. Hal yang seharusnya hanya kuucapkan didalam benakku malah terlontar langsung padanya.

Kulirik padanya yang juga sama memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kepalanya tertunduk dan rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Namun dari sela-selanya dapat kulihat dengan jelas pipinya yang semerah tomat. "ehem, kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini. Hati-hati pulangnya" kataku sambil bangkit berdiri. Yah, dilanjut pun takkan benar.

"i...iya sensei" jawabnya masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Kami pun berpisah disitu.

**LINA POV**

kini hanya aku sendiri yang berada ditengah tempat latihan itu. Jantungku masih belum dapat kutenangkan. Masih terngiang saat Aoba berkata itu. Apa yang dikatakannya serius? Tapi dari wajahnya dia terlihat seperti yang pusing. Tapi kalau hanya bercanda kenapa pula dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Uuh apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku merasa kalau aku malah tambah menyukainya alih-alih tidak.

**AOBA POV**

suara detik jam menemaniku yang tengah tiduran sambil memandangi fotonya. Lina, kenapa aku selalu merasa kau selalu menahan diri jika berada dihadapanku? Apa kau membenciku. "hhh, kumohon, beri aku tandamu, Lina" ucapku sambil menaruh fotonya diatas wajahku. Perasaanku padanya terus bertambah dalam seiring makin seringnya aku bersama dengannya. Senyumannya, tawanya, suaranya, sikapnya, semuanya bagai candu bagiku. Tapi tiap kali aku berusaha sedikit memancingnya, Lina selalu mundur. Apa perasaanku ini hanya sepihak saja? Hei Lina, apa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Apa perasaanmu pun sedalam perasaanku?.

* * *

**Fiuuuuh #nglapkeringet akhirnya beres juga chapter ketiga :3**

**anyway mind to RR? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

* * *

**AERITH POV**

"hoee, kalau kau berdiri dibawah pohon sakura pada musim panas ditaman jam empat sore pada hari jum'at" ujar Genma.

"maka belahan jiwamu akan muncul tepat disisi lain pohon tempatmu berada?" sambungku. Tawa kami berdua pun pecah seketika.

"jangan ngetawain dooong. Sudah banyak yang membuktikan mitos ini, tau!" gerutu Lina.

"hahahaha, kau ini masa menemukan belahan jiwa saja harus pakai mitos segala" ujar Genma mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"iiih." ujar Lina sambil merapikan lagi rambutnya.

"kau ini hidup dizaman modern, sayaaaaang. Bukan zaman edo" ujarku sambil mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas. Lina menyingkirkan tanganku dan mengusap pipinya yang merah.

"pokoknya aku mau coba. Kan kebetulan 2 hari lagi hari jumat, trus libur nasional lagi. Jadi latihanku juga libur" ujarnya.

"waw, tidak menyangka dia gagal ujian jounnin berkali kali" ujar Genma pelan.

"hmph, inilah adikku dan kepolosannya" balasku.

"bukankah sangat romantis kalau kita bertemu belahan jiwa kita dibawah taburan bunga sakura?" ujarnya berangan angan.

"iya iya. Asal kalau belahan jiwamu sudah ketemu, jangan kau belah beneran, ya" ujar Genma. Tawa pun kembali pecah menanggapi guyonannya.

**AOBA POV**

"iya, aku juga mau ketaman sakura. Kau mau ikut?" ucap seorang wanita yang berjalan dilorong pada temannya.

"tentu. Aku harap aku ketemu belahan jiwaku nanti" jawab temannya. Hh, telingaku rasanya capek sekali saat mendengarnya.

"cih, semua orang ribut membicarkan mitos soal belahan jiwa dibawah pohon sakura itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya, iya kan Genma?" tanyaku.

"hm. Dan Lina salah satunya" jawab Genma tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari setumpuk dokumen yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Lina!?" ujarku langsung tanggap mendengar empat huruf krusial itu.

"iya. Kemarin dia bilang padaku dan Aerith kalau dia mau ketaman sakura untuk mencoba mitos itu" sambungnya. Aku terdiam, bagaimana kalau ternyata mitos itu berhasil untuk orang polos macam dia?. "kenapa cowok ganteng? Takut Lina-mu bertemu belahan jiwanya?" goda Genma dengan senyum menyeringai.

"tsch, omong kosong. Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Lagipula terserah dia mau bertemu belahan jiwanya dengan mengandalkan mitos bodoh macam itu" kataku sambil bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Haaah, katanya akan bertemu belahan jiwa? Hah, mana ada yang begitu. Jelas jelas itu cuma karangan E.O taman supaya tamannya menjadi ramai. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia benar benar bertemu belahan jiwanya? Aaah, sial!.

**LINA POV**

"ibuuu, liat jam tanganku tidak?" sahutku sambil mengaduk-aduk laci meja riasku.

"tidak sayang. Biasanya kan kau taruh dilaci meja rias?" jawab ibuku.

"nggak ada buu" ujarku. Huuh kenapa sih harus disaat sepenting ini?. Seingatku aku sudah mengeceknya tadi malam, atau jangan jangan...kubuka laci milik Aerith dan mendapati jam tangan yang biasa dipakainya tergeletak disiu. Yah kakak, pinjam gak bilang-bilang, mana orangnya lagi gak ada lagi. Karena waktunya sudah mepet segera kusambar saja jam tangan miliknya dan segera pamit pergi.

**AOBA POV**

kutelusuri jalanan konoha yang bermandikan cahaya oranye pertanda hari sudah sore. Aku akan menuju taman bunga sakura sekarang. Tentu bukan untuk mendapatkan belahan jiwaku, tapi hanya untuk memastikan dia mendapatkan lelaki yang pantas, hanya itu saja oke!?.

"ah sensei, mau kemana?" suara renyah Lina menyadarkanku dari alam pikiranku sendiri.

"ah ng, mau ke depan sebentar" kataku berbohong. Mana mungkin aku bilang mau memastikan apa calon belahan jiwamu itu pantas untukmu atau tidak. Lina cuma manggut mangut saja. Kami pun berjalan beriringan hingga tiba ditaman bunga sakura.

"loh, sensei juga mau mencari belahan jiwa sensei?" tanya Lina.

"tsch, tidak...tidak. Kurasa aku hanya akan melihat -lihat saja" kilahku lagi. Lina lalu melangkah masuk mencari pohon sakura yang kosong. Karena banyak orang bodoh yang percaya mitos bodoh itu, Lina baru menemukan pohon yang kosong yang terletak agak didalam.

"sensei cepat cari pohonnya nanti keburu jam 4 loh" ujarnya lagi.

"ya...ya...ya" jawabku sambil bersandar disisi lain pohon dan menatap dengan tatapan nanar pada sekelilingku. Siaga akan lelaki manapun yang mendekat. Sudah kuputuskan, kalau kurasa pantas akan kuusir, kalau tidak akan langsung kutendang jauh - jauh. Huh, lihat saja !.

**AERITH POV**

sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda pada jam yang sama, "sayang, jammu baru?" tanya Genma.

"oh ini punya Lina. Jamku baterainya mau habis. Jadi telat 15 menit, belum sempat kuganti. Kuharap dia tidak marah." ujarku.

"hm, sudah jam 4 ya. Dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya atau belum, ya?" tanya Genma.

"hmph, gak tau tuh. Kita dengar saja ceritanya nanti" tanggapku sambil menyuapkan sesendok es krim padanya yang disambut dengan mulut terbuka.

**LINA POV**

jam ditanganku menunjukan waktu pukul empat kurang lima belas menit. Hm, sebentar lagi. Debaran dijantungku semakin kencang. Kira-kira orangnya seperti apa ya? Apa tampan? Jagkung?. Hm, jangan - jangan dia sudah ada sekarang?. Iseng-iseng kuintip kebelakang. Kulihat sensei tengah bersandar disitu sambil menatap lurus kedepan. "sensei, lagi apa?" tanyaku.

"tidak, aku cuma ingin tahu siapa yang akan jadi sainganku" ujarnya.

"eh?" kataku keheranan. Apa maksudnya?.

**AOBA POV**

sudah beberapa detik berlalu dan tak terdengar apapun lagi darinya. Hhh, daya tangkapnya memang lamban. "...kalau tidak mengerti kujadikan peer" kataku.

"heeeeee!?" sahut Lina kaget.

**LINA POV**

kubantingkan tubuhku keatas kasur dengan lesu. Huuh, aku datang kesana untuk sesuatu yang sia sia. "selamat malam Lina, gimana pencarian belahan jiwamu?" tanya Aerith yang baru saja pulang dari kencan dengan Genma.

"gagal total" jawabku lesu.

"hmph, makanya sudah deh yang realistis saja" ujarnya. Aku menggeram menggerutu, pasti ini gara-gara sensei bersandar disitu. Jadi aja gak ada yang berani mendekat. Dan apa pula maksud perkataannya? Mana malah dijadiin peer lagi. "ngomong ngomong ini jam tanganmu, makasih ya. Jam tangan kakak baterai nya sudah mau habis belum sempat kakak ganti. Jadi telat 15 menit, hehe. Maaf ya" ujarnya sambil menaruh jam tangan milikku disamping bantalku. Aku tertegun, segera kubandingkan jam tangan kakakku dan aku kemudian membandingkan keduanya dengan jam dinding dikamar. Memang sih yang kakakku telat 15 menit. Itu berarti, saat aku melihat kearah sensei, itu jam 4 tepat...kemudian perkataannya itu... Debaran jantungku semakin kencang bebarengan dengan miliaran kupu kupu yang serasa pecah keluar dari perutku. Aduh, bagaimana niih?

.

.

.

waktu bimbingan memang masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi, tapi debaran dijantungku sudah terasa sejak pagi-pagi saat aku baru terbangun. Aku tak dapat duduk dengan tenang. Kedua telapak tanganku basah karena keringat.

Kembali terkenang saat-saat ditaman kemarin. Kalau mitos itu benar, berarti Aoba-lah belahan jiwaku itu. Dan juga perkataannya padaku, apa itu artinya dia juga menyukaiku?. Hmp, gak mungkin ah, dia kan udah punya Honoka. "gak mungkiin...gak mungkin" kataku.

"apanya yang gak mungkin?" suara berat sensei membuatku terkejut.

"eh...ng...nggak. Selamat...datang sensei" ucapku.

"ya. Bagaimana? Apa sudah kau temukan jawaban peermu?" tanya Aoba sambil duduk disisi meja disebrangku seperti biasa. Jantungku serasa mau meloncat keluar saat itu, tak kusangka dia langsung ke persoalan itu.

"ng...nggak. Aku...nggak ngerti, sensei" ujarku berbohong.

"perasaan sandi yang kuberikan padamu itu mudah, kau tidak mengerti bagian mananya?" tanya Aoba. Aduh, mampus aku. Kenapa aku malah sudah geer duluan!?.

"oh sandi? Tentu saja, sudah kukerjakan" kataku cepat - cepat menyerahkan buku hasil pekerjaanku itu.

**AOBA POV**

kuterima buku pemberiannya dan langsung memeriksanya. Disela-sela pemeriksaan diam diam kulihat dirinya. Lina terlihat gugup sekali dan juga rona merah tipis mewarnai pipinya. Terutama sejak berhasil sedikit kupancing barusan. Well, tentu saja yang kumaksud peernya yang kuberikan ditaman sakura, bukan sekumpulan sandi bodoh ini.

Senyum tipis tersinggung dengan sendirinya diwajahku. Rasanya aku jadi semangat, nih. "sudah benar semua, kerja bagus" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"terima kasih sensei" katanya masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

**LINA POV**

tak terasa sudah hampir lima bulan aku dibimbingnya. Dapat kurasakan peningkatan kemampuan fisik maupun otakku, juga perasaan sukaku padanya yang malah ikut-ikutan naik. Padahal sudah setengah mati aku berusaha mencegahnya. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku malah merasa kalau sensei juga menyukaiku? Atau ini cuma perasaanku saja ya?. 'TAP' dengan cekatan kutangkis pukulan yang dilancarkan Aoba. "kau melamun terus dari tadi Lina, ada apa?" tanya Aoba. Astaga, lagi-lagi aku melamun.

"tidak ada apa apa, sensei" kataku. Mana mungkin aku bilang aku melamun gara-gara dia.

"ya sudah kita sudahi saja dulu untuk hari ini" katanya. Aku mengangguk, kuambil handukku dari dalam tas dan mengelap keringat yang bercucuran. Aoba berjalan kearahku lalu duduk tepat disebelahku. Jantungku pun mendadak berdegup cepat sekali saat itu. Lidahku mendadak terasa kelu saat itu.

"ujian jounnin tinggal sebulan lagi, ya?" tanya Aoba memecah keheningan.

"i...iya sensei." kataku.

"kalau dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya dengan mudah" ujarnya.

"ya sensei, terima kasih sudah membimbingku" kataku. Saat itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sedih. Jadi tinggal sebentar lagi ya aku bisa bersamanya.

"ya sama sama. Ngomong - ngomong udaranya gerah, ya kau mau berenang?" tanyanya.

"air terjun?" tanyaku lagi.

"hmph, tampaknya kita satu pikiran" ujarnya.

.

.

.

suara debur air terjun membawa suasana damai sendiri padaku. Aku berjongkok dipinggir kolam lalu mencuci tanganku dengan air. Airnya yang dingin membuatku ingin cepat cepat menceburkan diri kedalam situ. Tapi tentu aku harus membuka sepatuku dulu, kan?

"dengar Lina, kalau kau sedang ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya" ujar Aoba yang tengah berapa tepat disebelahku. Kata-katanya membuatku terhenyak. "kalau masalahmu terus kau pendam sendiri, bisa-bisa nanti malah mengganggumu dalam ujian nanti" lanjutnya. Aku terdiam, entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa mendengar jawabannya. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Cepat cepat kubasuk wajahku dengan air agar Aoba tidak menyadari aku menangis. Ternyata Aoba memang menganggapku tidak lebih dari muridnya. Lagipula aku pun takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatinya selama ada wanita itu.

"LINAAAAAAAA...!" Teriak Aoba. Kulihat Aoba yang tadi ada dipinggirku tau tau tengah berayun menggunakan akar pohon dan 'BYUR' terjatuh tepat ditengah-tengah kolam. Beberapa detik sudah berlalu tapi tak juga muncul sosoknya. Astaga, apa sensei tidak apa-apa?. Aku pun panik dan melihat kearah kolam, berusaha mencari sosoknya.

"sensei...sensei dimana? Cepat jawab aku!" teriakku panik.

Tiba-tiba muncul gelembung-gelembung dibawahku dan dengan cepat sepasang tangan kekarnya memeluk leherku lalu menarikku masuk kedalam kolam. Aku yang kaget kelabakan dan air pun masuk kedalam hidungku. Lalu kurasakan seseorang menarikku keatas dan mendudukanku diatas batu.

"hahaha, maaf ya Lina" katanya.

"uuuh...sensei" gerutuku kesal. Rasa kesalku mendadak lenyap karena kusadari aku tengah berada diatas pangkuannya. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Tanpa kusadari, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan lalu berhenti ketika hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Tidak, aku gak boleh suka sama sensei, aku gak boleh...pikiranku terpotong karena Aoba tiba-tiba memiringkan wajahnya sehingga membuat bibir kami saling menempel.

Aku yang kaget memundurkan kepalaku, namun kurasakan tangan besarnya menahan tengkukku agar tak menjauh sedikitpun. Kami berciuman cukup lama menurutku, hingga Aoba mengendurkan tangannya sehingga kepalaku pun bisa bergerak dan melepaskan ciuman itu. Air mataku spontan jatuh saat kupandangi sepasang mata hitam beningnya. Aku...aku wanita yang jahat!. Cepat-cepat aku pun naik kedaratan dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

**AOBA POV**

aku hanya terpaku ditempatnya berada tanpa menghentikannya yang berlari menjauh. Semua ini karena kulihat ia menangis sesaat sesudah kami berciuman tadi. Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang jahat padanya? Apa dia membenciku?

Padahal semuanya terasa begitu sempurna sampai ketika aku menciumnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku melakukan itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai aku pun tak menyadarinya. Ah sial, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?.

**LINA POV**

rasa sakit serasa menusuki dadaku saat itu. Air mata pun membanjir keluar dari kedua bola mataku. Aku benar-benar sudah jadi wanita yang jahat, aku sudah berciuman dengan kekasih orang lain. Kenapa sih dunia ini tak adil!?.

Aku juga suka sama Aoba, aku selalu merasa bahagia kalau berada didekatnya. Aku suka sama sensei, aku cinta sama sensei. Tapi kenapa sensei mencintai orang lain?. Aku seharusnya sudah membunuh perasaan ini sejak awal. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan cuma menjauh darinya. Ya, aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi.

**AOBA POV**

sinar matahari pagi merangsek masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamarku. Dengan malas aku pun terbangun. Kutatap kalender yang tergantung didinding tak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Hari selasa, ya?. Hm, tak terasa sudah empat belas hari semenjak Lina meminta berhenti untuk menjadi muridku. Dia bilang dia ingin beristirahat sebelum ujian jounnin nanti. Tapi aku merasa ada alasan lain dibaliknya.

Kuambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi. Pandanganku kosong dan aku bergerak layaknya robot. Saat mendengar ia berkata begitu, seluruh tubuhku mendadak kaku walau akhirnya dengan susah payah kuanggukan juga kepalaku. Semenjak saat itu seluruh semangat hidupku seakan hilang. Separuh degup jantungku ikut terbawa bersamanya. Tidur pun jadi serasa tak tenang.

Hari itu seperti biasa aku pergi ke kantor jounnin. Saat ditengah jalan tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan Lina. Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihatku. "selamat pagi, sensei" katanya tersenyum. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluk dan mencium dirinya saat itu, tapi aku tahu, aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan itu semua.

"selamat pagi" jawabku sembari tersenyum. Kami pun berjalan melewati masing masing menuju tujuan masing-masing. Kuharap aku bisa menahan badanku untuk tak berbalik padanya.

.

.

.

"well...well...tampaknya sahabat kita ini tengah dilanda sesuatu, iya kan Genma?" tanya Raido. Aku termenung diam sambil menatap keluar jendela tanpa menanggapi mereka berdua.

"ow...iya" jawab Genma.

"yup, sesuatu yang diawali dengan huruf L itu" tambah Raido.

"lepra..." jawab Genma.

"bukan bodoh! Kata itu diawali dengan huruf L dan diakhiri dengan huruf E dan terdiri dari empat huruf" ujar Raido.

"oh yeah, lice...!" ujar Genma lagi.

"dasar bodoh, bukan. Maksudku LOVE. Masa yang begitu saja kau tak tahu!?" sahut Raido sambil menjitak kepalanya. Aku cuma menghela napas tanpa berbicara apapun.

"wahaha, iya lah aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang membuat romeo kita ini sedikit tersenyum. Tapi tampaknya aku gagal, ya?" jawab Genma.

"nyatakan saja, kawan" ujar Raido.

"ya. Cepat nyatakan dan kita berdua akan menjadi besanan, hehehe" tambah Genma.

"bagaimana mungkin aku menyatakan cintaku, kalau dia sendiri membenciku?" tanyaku.

"darimana kau tahu kalau dia membencimu?" tanya Raido.

"dia memintaku untuk berhenti menjadi menjadi gurunya. Kurasa itu sudah jelas." ujarku tanpa bilang kalau dia memintaku berhenti setelah aku menciumnya.

"Huh dasar payah. Masa begitu saja langsung menyerah!?" ujar Genma. Emosiku langsung tersulut lalu kucengkram erat kerah bajunya.

"LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA, BODOH!?" Teriakku marah.

"kau sudah tahu dari awal, kan?" ujarnya tenang. Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya.

**LINA POV**

"Lina...Lina..." ujar Aerith yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"y...ya kak? Ada apa?" tanyaku kaget. Aerith menghela napasnya.

"daripada diem terus dikamar, kita cari angin yuk" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk saja sambil mengenakan mantel dan syalku karena hari itu adalah musim dingin.

**AERITH POV**

sudah dua minggu semenjak Lina berhenti bimbingan dengan Aoba. Entah kenapa alasannya dia minta berhenti. Kucoba korek pun percuma saja. Ini pertama kalinya Lina tidak mau bercerita padaku. Walaupun aku sudah dapat mengira - ngira alasannya, sih. "hei, ketaman sakura, yuk" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya karena dia berjalan sangat lambat. Selama perjalanan pun Lina lebih banyak diam dan berbicara seperlunya saja.

Kami pun berjalan memasuki taman sakura dengan kubiarkan dia berjalan lebih dahulu didepan. Kasian Lina, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutku dari belakang dan menahan kedua tanganku. Aku terkejut dan sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk melawan. "sssh, aku akan tunjukan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu" bisik si pelaku sambil menarikku menjauh tanpa suara.

**LINA POV**

kupandangi pohon-pohon sakura yang tanpa daun itu, semuanya tampak sama saja. Hingga sampailah aku disatu pohon yang tampak berbeda. Ya, disinilah aku menunggu belahan jiwaku. Walau kukira aku gagal, namun kemudian aku pun menyadarinya.

Perasaan perih dengan segera menyergap kedua mataku. Aku pun menangis sambil menyandarkan keningku kedahan pohon itu. Semua kenanganku bersama Aoba berputar cepat dalam benakku. Oh sensei, andaikan aku datang lebih cepat ke kehidupanmu sebelum Honoka. Andai aku bisa memeluk atau menciummu tanpa perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantuiku. Uuh sensei, aku merindukanmu, "aku mencintaimu, Aoba" ucapku.

Sepasang lengan kekar tiba tiba memelukku dari belakang. Aku terkaget saat melihat siapa pemilik lengan kekar itu. "se...sensei!" ujarku. Kurasakan Aoba mempererat pelukannya.

"takkan kubiarkan kau lari lagi" ucapnya. Aku menangis, kucoba melepaskan pelukannya walau kutahu itu semua sia-sia saja.

"gak bisa. Lina gak bisa. Lina gak mau ngerebut sensei dari Honoka" kataku. Aoba memutar tubuhku dengan cepat dan mengunciku tepat didahan pohon itu.

"bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku sudah lama tak ada hubungan apapun dengan gadis itu?" tanyanya. Aku tertegun, apa ini mimpi. Kutatap wajahnya ya menyinggungkan senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat.

"sensei jahat! Kenapa gak bilang dari dulu!?" isakku parau. Aoba tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata-kata, tapi dengan sebuah ciuman hangat dibibirku. Dengan itu kurasa semua pertanyaanku terjawab sudah. Aoba melepas ciumannya lalu kembali memelukku erat erat.

"Lina, aku tahu orang-orang akan datang dan pergi dalam kehidupan kita. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan kau pergi" katanya. Ucapannya membuat air mataku mengalir makin deras. Tapi bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. "tetaplah berada disisiku, sayang" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk sambil mempererat pelukanku. Ternyata mitos itu benar, aku bertemu belahan jiwaku tepat dibawah pohon sakura ini. Walau aku bertemu dengannya bukan di hari jumat, pukul empat sore dimusim panas.

**AERITH POV**

aku tersenyum seraya memandang dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan dikejauhan sana. "sudah kubilang aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik, kan?" tanya Genma seraya merangkul pinggangku.

"hmph, iya. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus membekapku seperti tadi, kan?" jawabku.

"hehe, maaf sayang. Habis takut Lina tau kalau Aoba ada disitu. Bisa-bisa dia kabur lagi" jelasnya sambil menciumi leherku. Aku tertawa kegelian karenanya. Ah syukurlah, kini kami berdua sudah bertemu belahan jiwa masing-masing.

**EPILOG**

Dua minggu kemudian ujian jounnin pun dilaksanakan. Tentu saja berkat bimbingan Aoba, Lina dapat melewatinya dengan mudah. Kini status jounnin pun resmi disandangnya. Walau Aoba tak lagi memberi bimbingan padanya, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Malah kulihat mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu daripada dulu. Tentunya bukan sebagai guru yang akan melatih muridnya ;)

* * *

**Another story had just finished, congragulation to mee~ :')**

**Anyhow author pasrahkan saja segala kritik maupun pujian yang akan datang, yang pasti author sudah mengucurkan segenap jiwa dan raga demi terwujudnya fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih buat readers sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic gaje dari author yang lebih gaje pula ._.**

**Mind to RR? :3**


End file.
